


The Sound of Arendelle: The Wedding Night

by H20loo



Series: The Sound of Arendelle [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H20loo/pseuds/H20loo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now newly married, Captain Elsa Schrader and her new wife, the former postulant Anna Schrader celebrate their first night together. This is a companion piece to my crossover story, The Sound of Arendelle, and it exists as separate story to preserve the other story's G rating and prevent the destruction of anyone's childhood memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Arendelle: The Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, the reason that this chapter is its own story is because my kid-self would not let my adult-self sully the Sound of Music (and its G-rating) with sexy times. You do not have to read this story to appreciate the Sound of Arendelle, but this story will make a lot more sense if you read the Sound of Arendelle first, especially since it follows right after Chapter 8. As always, please let me know how I did, especially since I feel like my sexy times writing ability is not one of my stronger talents. :)

Elsa cradled Anna in her arms, backing up gently to shut the door of the cottage as their kiss continued. Once the door was shut, Elsa reluctantly drew away, not knowing the geography of the Summerhaus well enough to guide them through it while still kissing. Anna allowed it but kept her close, kissing her new wife's chin and cheeks as they threaded their way through the living room to the stairs. Elsa put her foot on the first stair, preparing to climb, but Anna stopped her by grabbing the handrail. "You've proved your point, Elsa," Anna murmured, kissing her gently on the neck. "You are a strong, dashing naval captain who can carry her new wife easily. You don't need to prove it anymore."

"It is bad luck for the bride's feet to touch the ground," Elsa countered with authority, even though she had pulled her "fact" out of midair.

"Y _ou_ are a bride, and you have been touching the ground this entire time," Anna pointed out with a teasing smirk. "And, the superstition is only about the bride touching the _threshold_ , my love," she added.

Elsa blushed, knowing her ruse had been found out. "I just like holding you," she admitted, her cheeks growing pink. "I am in absolutely no mood to let you go."

Anna's smirk softened into an affectionate smile. "If it won't hurt you, then you may," she replied, letting go of the handrail.

"You are lighter than air," Elsa responded, and she proved it by effortlessly bounding up the steps. When they got to the top, the master bedroom was not hard to find. It was the only room on the second floor that had the lights lit and the door open. Elsa carefully carried Anna over the second threshold before kneeling to gently place the redhead into a sitting position on the bed.

Rising, Elsa went to the door to shut and lock it, an old habit borne of being the mother to seven children. She turned back towards Anna, and the expectation of what tonight was supposed to be suddenly materialized into an awkward tension that both of the women could feel. Remembering the almost-unbearable awkwardness of her first time with Georg, Elsa decided to diffuse the tension by being as relaxed and normal as possible. "I would guess that you need some help with that dress," she said with a gentle smile. "It is exquisite, and I have never seen anyone look more beautiful, but I highly doubt that you wish to sleep in it."

Anna smiled back, relaxing at Elsa's tender banter. The sisters had tried to tell her about tonight, had tried to tell her what the physical manifestation of love was about and what it meant to her marriage, but all they had really done was confuse Anna and make her fret she would do something wrong. Anna loved Elsa so much and wanted her so badly that Anna really did not want to be her usual blundering self. The sweetly-loving look Elsa was giving her, along with her honest offer of help, was calming Anna's anxieties, though. "Some help would be lovely," she answered. "The sisters spent what seemed like four hours lacing this bodice up, and I don't think there is a way for me to undo it on my own."

"Well, I am patient, but not that patient, so if it takes more than ten minutes, I am unsheathing my sword," Elsa jested, causing Anna to laugh as she rose from the bed and turned her back to Elsa. Elsa dutifully started undoing the intricate laces, untying and loosening until the dress started to slip from Anna's shoulders. When smooth, freckled shoulders came into view, Elsa's breath escaped her, and the demanding beast known as her libido woke fully from its slumber.

Ever since she had realized how beautiful she was, Elsa had used her beauty and sexuality to get what she wanted, making her a more sexual being than her buttoned-up Captain persona would indicate. When she had married Georg, she had channeled that sexual energy into their marriage, resulting in seven children. When he had died, Elsa thought her sensual side had too, until she met Anna. Her libidinous side had started stirring then, reminding her of how wonderful the soft feel of a woman's body was, how it was so different from a man's, and how much she had missed these things since she had been married to Georg. Her attraction had only gotten stronger the more time she had spent with Anna, and her sexuality continued to reawaken. Now that they were married, steps away from their marriage bed, with Anna's dress loosening and revealing more and more of her to Elsa, Elsa's desire threatened to overtake her. Elsa took a deep breath and calmed herself. Anna was her _wife_ , not some tawdry Naval Academy conquest she had seduced to satisfy her lust. Even still, she couldn't help the soft kiss she bestowed between Anna's shoulder blades, and Elsa smiled when Anna shivered just a bit, and goosebumps dotted the surface of her skin. "There, all done," Elsa said at last, retreating to her trunk that had been set up on the other side of the room.

"Thank you," Anna said, her voice strangely quiet. Elsa's offer to help had been innocuous, Anna was sure of that, but as soon as she felt those hands touching, loosening and caressing, her body had started responding in a potent way that Anna hadn't been expecting. It was like Elsa was trying to seduce her with every touch, even though Anna was certain she wasn't trying to be seductive. Anna had held her breath when she felt the white satin slip from her shoulders and felt the puff of air from Elsa's lips on her skin, only to let it out sharply when Elsa placed a small kiss between her shoulders. Her back was still tingling from that kiss, and it took a second for Anna to rouse herself and go over to her own trunk.

The tension eased when Elsa drew away and they both busied themselves by getting ready for bed. Elsa carefully took off her uniform and hung it up; the Queen had promised that she would send servants to gather up what they didn't take on their honeymoon, so Elsa and Anna would not have to take their finery with them. Anna did the same with her wedding gown, placing it on the dressmaker form that had been placed there just for that purpose. With their outer garments out of the way, hosiery, jewelry and other accessories were taken off and put away, and Elsa and Anna were left in their undergarments. The tension came back, so Elsa grabbed her nightclothes and headed for the adjacent bathroom under the pretense of routine.

Once alone, they both undid their hair and changed quickly, and Anna took a careful look at herself in the bedroom mirror as Elsa did the same in the bathroom mirror. Anna peeled back the sheets on one of the most opulent beds she had ever seen, and with a bit of a hop, managed to alight the tall mattress and sit near the headboard, appreciating how the finely-made sheets cooled her skin. After watching her with an amused smirk, Elsa came out of the bathroom just after, and with a grace that Anna was jealous of, she joined Anna on the bed, kneeling opposite her and sitting on her heels.

Elsa wanted to say something, to tell Anna how truly beautiful she was, but the words simply would not come. The green peignoir that Anna was wearing left little to the imagination, and what had been glimpses of freckled skin had given way to expanses of it. Elsa's eyes roamed, and in spite of her best efforts not to ogle, her eyes were drawn to the smaller but pert breasts barely covered by the dark green lace at the top of the peignoir. Elsa swallowed down her lust and forced herself to look elsewhere, only to have her eyes find the lacy green panties that were not in any way obscured by the thin silk of the outer covering. She swallowed again, compelling herself to look at Anna's face.

In spite of its obvious nature, her new wife's ogling did not register with Anna because she was far too occupied ogling her new wife in return. Anna had already known that Elsa was gorgeous; from the very first moment they had met in the ballroom, Anna thought Elsa was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. This, though, this was different. This was long limbs covered in alabaster skin; this was flowing platinum-blond hair that Anna had never seen down and free-flowing; this was voluptuous breasts threatening to spill out of the purple lace cups that barely kept them contained. This was beauty on a whole other level, and suddenly, Anna felt woefully inadequate.

Elsa, her eyes steadfastly looking into Anna's to keep them from looking elsewhere, noticed the subtle shift. The sparkle had suddenly left Anna's eyes, and it worried her. "What's wrong, my love?" Elsa asked in concern.

"Nothing," Anna mumbled, suddenly looking down at the sheets.

"You are a horrible liar," Elsa responded evenly, causing Anna to look up. "What is troubling you? Is it, is it…being here with me?" she asked hesitantly. "There are a dozen bedrooms in this house. I could sleep elsewhere."

"No!" Anna exclaimed, surprising Elsa with her vehemence. "No, no, it's not you, Elsa. It's me," Anna confessed. Elsa still looked her concernedly, which in turn distressed Anna, so true to her nature, Anna immediately started confessing. "You are so very beautiful, Elsa," Anna explained, her eyes making another survey of Elsa's body before she looked back at Elsa. "You are like a goddess come down from on high, and me, well, I'm just me. I'm freckled and skinny and awkward, and I suppose I am just sincerely doubting that you actually want me. My doubts keep telling me that if it weren't for the children, there would be no way that you would have married me."

Elsa thought that over, trying to find the delicate balance of being completely truthful and being reassuring. "Well, your doubts are right and wrong," she decided. "It is true that without the children, we might never have met, and if we had never met, then we would not have been married today. _But,_ " she paused, raising herself from her heels and putting her arms on either side of Anna so that their bodies grew close, "all your position as my governess did was to unearth your beauty from the abbey where it had been hidden. That, and it showed me what an extraordinary human being you really are, and I fell for you completely." Anna was transfixed by Elsa's words and nearness, and the sparkle was returning to her blue-green eyes, so Elsa decided to slay Anna's unfounded doubts once and for all. She let a little of the overwhelming lust she was feeling show in her eyes, and she saw Anna's eyes widen and darken in return. "Besides," she concluded, "the way I feel at this moment and the things I want to do your body have absolutely _nothing_ to do with our children." She surged forward, capturing Anna's lips in a kiss.

Anna kissed her back, her doubts evaporating in the onslaught of love and arousal that she was experiencing. The way those blue eyes had darkened when Elsa had looked at her made her shiver, because the love and desire in them was unmistakable. However they had met, it did not matter now, because Elsa loved and desired _her_ , not what she represented to their family. Anna leaned back, and Elsa followed her, resulting in Anna lying with her head on a pillow and Elsa suspended above her. As their passionate kiss slowly ended, Anna's scattered thoughts settled on a pronoun that Elsa had used just before the kiss. "You said 'our' children," Anna realized with a beaming smile.

Elsa looked down at her and smiled back as she lay beside her wife. "You have been more of a mother to them in the few months that you have known them than I was for most of their lives," she said bluntly. Anna went to protest, but Elsa shook her head with a rueful smile. "No, please don't defend me, even though that's what you do," she requested, her smile growing affectionate. "I was a horrible mother. But the key word in that sentence is 'was'. Now that you are in our lives, I want to be better. And now that you are my wife, you are just as much their mother as I am."

Anna reached over to kiss Elsa in thanks, and with their lack of clothing, their proximity and the want that had been building between them today and in the time they had confessed their love, the simple kiss grew into a demanding one. Elsa's hands ached with the desire to touch Anna, but the part of her that feared scaring or pushing Anna held her back. Anna could sense the hesitance, and she remembered their kiss in the garden and the retreat to the gazebo, so she drew back from the kiss and spoke to let Elsa know exactly what she was thinking. "You say that I am your wife, but I'm not," she said, and Elsa looked down at her in consternation. "You know that I am a follower of the Maker, and in Her eyes, we are not married until the two are made one flesh," Anna stated, stroking Elsa's cheek with loving reassurance. "I give you permission to have me, Elsa; whatever doubts are holding you back are as purposeless as mine were. I love you, I desire you, and I want you to make me your wife in every way. Please," she pleaded.

Elsa sighed softly, and the last of her hesitance escaped with that sigh. She reached down to the hem of Anna's peignoir and lifted it, carefully removing the delicate silk. Anna lifted her back to help her, and when Anna settled back on the pillow, she was bare from the waist up. Elsa's eyes went immediately to her body and her hands followed, causing Anna to let out a gasp when Elsa cupped her breasts. Elsa swallowed that gasp with a kiss, gently using her lips and tongue to open Anna's mouth. Anna willingly allowed her to, and they tasted and explored each other's mouths as Elsa's hands continued to tweak and fondle Anna's sensitive chest.

With every gentle pinch and squeeze on her breasts and brush of Elsa's tongue against hers, the ache between Anna's thighs grew stronger. She clenched her thighs together, seeking some relief, but without a word or even a break in their kiss, Elsa moved her right hand down, slowly removed Anna's underwear and separated her thighs again. Elsa had decided long ago how she wanted to touch Anna the first time. She would use her fingers, and she would do nothing that could cause Anna discomfort. Elsa wanted to explore her wife's beautiful body in more ways than she could count, but they were married, and they had the rest of their lives to explore. Anna's first time needed to be about love and pleasure. With utmost care, Elsa reached between Anna's legs, stroking the hair briefly before she slipped her fingers in. Anna was warm and slick, and Elsa was pleased; Anna was ready for her, and so Elsa started stroking the velvety flesh.

Anna held her breath as she felt Elsa's fingers begin to explore, and she let it out with a cry when Elsa found a particular point near the top to stroke. At her response, Elsa stayed in that general area, but she varied her rhythm and direction, noting when certain combinations made Anna cry out or writhe in pleasure. There were several times that Anna felt as though she were reaching a peak, but Elsa would stop and change her fingers' movement to bring Anna back down. Finally, with Anna panting and pleading beneath her, Elsa put all of her observations to use and moved her fingers in such a way that Anna arched and her eyes slid shut. With just a few more strokes, Anna moaned loudly and started shuddering, and Elsa knew she had rarely seen something as beautiful as her wife when the pleasure completely overtook her.

Anna opened her eyes to see Elsa looking down at her lovingly, her fingers making soothing patterns on Anna's stomach as her breathing slowed. Her whole body was still tingling, and Anna knew that she had never felt the sense of peace and satiation that she had at this moment in her bride's arms. She lifted her head to kiss Elsa, and Elsa kissed back. It was a sweet kiss, the passion of before lost to warmth and love, and Elsa moved to settle in beside Anna. The kiss broke and Anna snuggled back into Elsa. "How are you doing, my love?" Elsa murmured, kissing Anna's back and shoulders.

"I am doing wonderfully well," Anna responded with a happy sigh of contentment, and she felt Elsa smile on the skin of her back. "In fact, I feel amazing. Now I finally know why most of the sisters thought that the vow of chastity was such a sacrifice," she mused with a drowsy smirk.

Elsa paused, and for whatever reason, the unexpected statement appealed to her odd sense of humor. She started laughing, and Anna turned over to see what was so funny. "What?" she demanded with a smile on her face. "Giving up sex was a _big_ issue at the abbey. I just thought they were being melodramatic because sex never really seemed like that much of a necessity. Now I know what they were talking about."

That statement only made Elsa laugh harder, until a raised eyebrow and chiding look caused her to wind her laughter down. "I'm sorry, my love," she apologized, reaching for Anna's hand and still chuckling. "Your statement was perfectly reasonable, but the odd juxtaposition of sacred women of the cloth talking about the base desire of sex just struck me as hilarious. I wasn't laughing at you, or at your vows."

"I know, and you have no need to apologize," Anna said as she intertwined their fingers. "Even if you _were_ laughing at me, it would be all right. I haven't heard you laugh much, and the sound is enchanting. I will have to make you laugh more."

"Well, laughter doesn't fit with my ice-cold Captain persona," Elsa admitted with a smile. "And, in all honesty, I haven't had a lot to laugh about for a long time."

Anna's face sobered, and she brought Elsa's fingers up to her lips to kiss them. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to bring up sad memories, especially today of all days."

"They aren't as sad as they used to be," Elsa admitted. "But the loss will always sting in some ways."

"Of course it will," Anna agreed. "Georg was your husband and the father of your children. I know I can never take his place, but if there is any way I can help you and ease your pain, please tell me," she said earnestly.

Elsa grew thoughtful at Anna's statement, and she looked at her new bride. "You are right," she mused, and Elsa's expression changed as she realized something she hadn't before now. "You could never take his place, because I don't love you like I loved him," she said contemplatively and quietly. Anna swallowed, trying to prevent her heart from breaking and the tears from coming. She knew Elsa was just being honest, but to have it confirmed that you were second best on your wedding day was something that Anna hadn't been prepared for. Before she could do or say anything, though, Elsa spoke again. "I realize now that I love you far more than I ever loved him," she admitted. "I love you how he loved me and always wanted me to love him, but how I never could."

Anna's mind was reeling from the whiplash of going from despair to elation in mere seconds, but she needed confirmation that what she had heard was the truth. "H-how do you know you love me more?" she asked haltingly.

Elsa smiled, and the hand that wasn't tangled with Anna's went to stroke the red hair. "I know I love you more because you make me want to stay," she said. "As much as loved Georg, he never made me want to stay. I loved him, and I loved being with him when I was home, but he never made me want to _stay_ home. I was always thinking of my ship, always thinking of the Navy. With you, I want to stay home to be with you. I want to wake up beside you, have breakfast with you, and spend my days loving you. I want to be at home with you and with our children, and the thought of being away from you all makes me sad."

Anna pondered that. "Not to dissuade you from saying you adore me, but maybe you have just matured?" she offered, playing the devil's advocate.

"That would be a reasonable thought, except that when you left us, I petitioned to rejoin the Navy," Elsa reminded her.

"True," Anna admitted, and a brilliant smile started to appear as she committed Elsa's precious words to memory.

Elsa smiled in return before she reached over to give Anna a kiss. As they kissed, they drew closer, and it did not take much for their newlywed passion to reawaken. Elsa guided Anna to lay on her back before breaking their kiss, but before she could continue with what she wanted to do, Anna tugged at her purple lingerie. "I want to see all of you this time," she said. "Can you please take this off?"

Elsa laughed, letting Anna confirm how much she loved the sound. "Of course," Elsa said, getting off of the bed. Anna sat up quickly, not wanting to miss any of the show, and Elsa did not disappoint. The purple bra came off slowly and teasingly, and Anna watched every move completely fascinated. When it came off completely and Elsa's tantalizing breasts came into view, Anna's jaw unhinged, and she completely forgot to look elsewhere. The only thing that drew her gaze away was the sight of Elsa's hands moving to the waistband of her purple lace panties. Anna held her breath as they were pushed down, and after Elsa had stepped out of them and thrown them away, Anna had to remind herself to breathe.

Elsa chuckled at her expression, proud at the look of unmitigated lust she could see on Anna's face. She came back over to the bed and climbed on to the mattress, softly pushing Anna on to her back. When Anna was where she wanted her, Elsa straddled her, and Anna's stomach knotted itself when she felt Elsa's soft, intimate hair brush her skin. Elsa bent down to kiss her, and Anna's hands went of their own accord to Elsa's breasts, drawing a gasp from the blond woman above her. Anna continued to explore and caress as Elsa's lips left hers, but as soon as she felt Elsa's lips and tongue on her right ear, coherent thoughts started to leave her.

Elsa nibbled on Anna's earlobe, relishing the gasps and tiny whimpers that she was eliciting from Anna's throat. From her earlobe, Elsa moved down to Anna's neck, finding the pulse point and massaging it with her mouth. That earned her a moan, and Elsa smirked as she moved lower still. Those freckled breasts were calling to her, and Elsa answered their siren song, taking the left in her mouth as her hand found the right.

Anna closed her eyes when that warm mouth closed over her nipple. As good as the first time had been, this time was even better, and Anna could barely think with all of the sensations radiating through her body. In a brief moment of clarity, Anna sent a quick prayer of thanks to the Maker that she and Elsa were already married. If this sensual, sweetly seductive Elsa had ever come to her room, even on that very first night as a governess, Anna knew that her virtue would have been freely given and lost long before their wedding.

Once she had satisfied her appetite for Anna's breasts, Elsa moved lower, tracing her lips and tongue down Anna's stomach. It tickled a bit, and Anna squirmed, making Elsa chuckle. Without warning, she slipped off the bed, but before Anna could ask her what she was doing, Elsa delicately tugged on Anna's hips, bringing her to the edge of the bed. Elsa draped Anna's legs over her shoulders, and her mouth found what it had waited so long to taste.

Anna couldn't help the cries that escaped her when Elsa's eager mouth and tongue began to taste and explore, and her whole world contracted down to Elsa and what Elsa was doing to her body. Elsa, remembering what movement of her fingers had pleased Anna the most, repeated those movements with her tongue, drinking up as much of Anna's sweet essence as she could. Much like the first time, Elsa brought Anna close to the edge and then backed off, prolonging the pleasure for them both. At last, though, her desire to see Anna come undone took over, and Elsa used her mouth to bring Anna to her completion.

Completely unable to help it, Anna cried out loudly when she came, and her thighs tightened around Elsa's head. Time stopped and her vision went white, and Anna just floated for several long moments. Elsa coaxed her through it, her mouth gladly drinking what Anna gave her. When Anna's thighs relaxed from around her head and she could feel Anna stir, Elsa lowered Anna's legs from her shoulders and rejoined her back on the bed, pulling Anna back up and cradling her against her chest.

Anna rested gratefully against Elsa's chest, and Elsa kissed Anna's forehead as her breathing slowed. Anna kissed Elsa's shoulder, and when she felt like she could move again, she stretched to reach Elsa's mouth. Elsa turned her head just before their lips met, though, and Anna ended up kissing her cheek. "Do you not want to kiss me anymore?" Anna challenged jokingly.

"No, I love kissing you," Elsa replied. "It's just that after I've kissed, uh…other places, the flavor lingers. Some people do not like the taste."

Anna wanted to ask how Elsa knew this, but she did not want to think about any more of Elsa's former lovers on their wedding day. "I see," Anna said. "But I will never know what I prefer if I have never tried it." She lifted herself even more off of Elsa's chest and pinned her wife down, capturing her mouth and letting her tongue taste and explore. Elsa was right; it was different, but it was a good different, and Anna decided she liked it. It was a way of proving that she was Elsa's and Elsa's alone. "I like the taste," she announced, kissing Elsa once more before she settled back down on her Captain's chest.

"Duly noted," Elsa replied with a smirk. They continued to lay there together, with Elsa soothingly stroking Anna's back and Anna creeping closer and closer to sleep. When Anna's breathing evened out, Elsa figured she had finally nodded off, so as carefully as she could, Elsa reached around Anna to try to capture the covers without waking her up. Anna stirred a little, but she did not wake, so Elsa covered them both, kissed her new wife on the forehead, drew her in closer and fell asleep herself.

When the morning dawned, the newlyweds were still fast asleep, but the encroaching sun woke them both from their slumber. They greeted each other with a good morning kiss, and this time, Anna refused to let Elsa have the advantage when the kiss grew heated. Anna was well aware of the fact that Elsa had made love to her twice, while she had gone no further than touching Elsa's breasts. Determined to right that wrong, Anna pinned Elsa to the bed, and she proceeded to have her way with her wife for the rest of the morning, learning about and enjoying all of the different facets of married life.

It took them until the late afternoon to get themselves out of bed and ready to start their honeymoon trip. Luckily, the port wasn't far, and their ship was not due to set sail until the evening. The children, Kristoff and Olaf were waiting to bid them farewell at the dock, and after a round of kisses and hugs and a few tears, the happy couple boarded the ship. Anna and Elsa waved goodbye as the ship pulled out of the dock, and the children waved back until the ship was out of sight. Anna and Elsa, with their arms around each other, watched Arendelle fade into the horizon, neither of them knowing it would be a far different place when they returned.


End file.
